1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave ovens, and more particularly, a toaster cum microwave oven, and a method for operating the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the microwave oven heats a heating object with a microwave oven. As shown in FIG. 1, a related art microwave oven is provided with a heating chamber 2 in a cavity assembly 1 for heating the heating object placed therein by applying the microwave thereto, and a door 4 for opening/closing the heating chamber 2.
There is an outfit chamber 10 at a side of the heating chamber 4, covered with an outer casing 6. The outfit chamber 10 is provided with a magnetron 12 for generating a microwave, a high voltage transformer 14 for applying a high voltage, and a fan (not shown) for forming an air flow that cools the electric components and passes through the heating chamber 2.
However, though the related art microwave oven, having different functions, can cook different food, there is no microwave oven that can toast bread, yet.
That is, because the related microwave oven having no heater can not toast bread at all, despite of the many functions of microwave oven, users can not but use separate toaster for simple toasting of bread, there are not only an expense for buying a toaster, but also inconvenience in use.
Under the foregoing reasons, a toaster cum microwave oven has been developed, which has a system as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, the related art toaster cum microwave oven is provided with a cavity assembly 20 having a cavity 22 formed therein, and an outfit chamber 23 at a side of the cavity 22. In the cavity 22, the object (food) is heated with a microwave. Different electronic components for generating the microwave oven are provided in the outfit chamber 23. The microwave oven illustrated in FIG. 2 is provided with a front plate 21.
There is a cavity door 24 for opening/closing the cavity 22. When the cavity door 24 is closed, the cavity door 24 is brought into contact with the front plate 21 to enclose the cavity 22. The cavity door 24 has a door handle 25 for the user to open/close the cavity door 24.
There is an outer case 27 covered on an upper part, sides of the cavity assembly 20 and the outfit chamber 23. There is a toaster 30 in the outfit chamber 23 in front of electronic components for generating the microwave. The toaster 30 is mounted through an opening in the front plate 21. There is a toaster panel 32 in front of the toaster 30. An outside of the toaster panel 32 is formed of a material the same with the cavity door 24. Therefore, the toaster panel 32 forms a smooth surface together with the cavity door 24.
The toaster 30 will be described in more detail. There are a plurality of fastening hooks (not shown) on a rear surface of the toaster panel 32, a toaster door 40 hinged on the toaster panel 32, and two trays 74 for supporting at least one sliced piece of bread.
There is a control panel 26 in an upper part of front surface of the cavity door 24, provided with a first selection part 26a for selecting functions of the microwave oven, and a second selection part 26b for selecting a toaster function, and a display part 26c for displaying an operation state for a key input at the first selection part 26a or the second selection part 26b. 
According to this, the related art toaster cum microwave oven carries out a function of a signal received from the first or second selection part 26a or 26b of the control panel 26, for toasting the bread according to a kind of bread and a level of bread toasting the user selected.
However, the related art toaster cum microwave oven has a problem in that the bread is not toasted as the user desired because the bread is toasted only according to kind of bread and a level of bread toasting the user selected without taking an inside state of the toaster into account.